Megas XLR: Opposites Attract
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: [Megas XLR]Jamie has to deal with new surroundings when he moves to New Jersey, including trying to stay clear of a bully named Coop Cooplowski. Set before Jamie and Coop's freindship. Warning: OC's included.
1. Typical Rivalry, And A New Friend

**Opposites Attract  
  
Chapter One - Typical Rivalry, And A New Friend  
  
SVS: Here ya go all you crazy Jamie and Coop fans out there! With the help of SnowChaser, i've successfully created an ideal build up of Coop and Jamie's friendship!  
  
Coop: She doesn't own Megas! I do!  
  
SVS: Coop!  
  
Coop: Hehehe...anyway. She does own Courtney and her friends.  
  
SVS: Coop!  
  
Coop: What!  
  
SVS: UGH! Let's just get on with the fic, alright!**  
  
" Coop, sweetie! "  
  
" Yeah, Mom!? "  
  
" You forgot your Lunch! "  
  
Young Coop heaved a sigh as he headed back to the door at a fast pace. School always came as a burden to him, boring him to no end.  
  
Mrs. Cooplowski beamed as her portly son grabbed the paper bag from her grasp. " You have a nice day at school! And no fights! "  
  
He groaned, squinting his eyes in disgust as she kissed him on the cheek in front of all the kids on the bus. Coop didn't dislike his Mother, he just despised being humiliated in front of the entire Jersey populous.  
  
She let him go, waving in farewell as he stepped up the bus steps. " Bye, Coopie kins! "  
  
He groaned once again, relieved as the glass door slid shut behind him. He continued down the aisle, spotting the last spot that was actually available. It was a spot next to someone he didn't know. It must have been the new kid.  
  
Coop shrugged, his outgoing personality driving him toward the available seat. " Can I sit here, kid? "  
  
The new kid nodded, only glancing at Coop for a second before he turned his pale face back toward the window.  
  
Coop sat down carefully and as if on cue, the Bus started moving. Laying his head back, he allowed himself to enjoy the comforting noise of the moving bus. Those sorts of sounds always seemed to intrigue him. Ever since he could count he'd loved cars, and his Father happened to be a mechanic. Bored, Coop began to observe the boy next to him.  
  
This kid was probably about his height by the looks of it, maybe a tad bit shorter. His jet black hair flew in several different directions in an odd shaggy style. He wore wide geeky glasses that made his dark eyes stick out like a sore thumb. In short terms, he appeared to be a nerd. And, like any typical bully hated nerds. Coop's appearance was anything but nerdy.  
  
" So? You got a name, punk? "  
  
The kid turned his head shyly, a pathetic expression on his pale face. " What? "  
  
Coop repeated himself, annoyance in his voice. " I said, you got a name? "  
  
Hesitating, the boy managed to answer the question without much difficulty, despite the fact he looked like he wanted to run and hide. " Jamie... "  
  
" Ah! pretty name, nerd! "  
  
Jamie flinched, staring back the window as if it was his savior. He'd just moved to Jersey, and already he was getting picked on.  
  
Coop grinned in amusement, he could tell that tormenting this new kid was going to be fun. He just started and he already looked like he was going to pee his pants. " Nice glasses, are they for your eyes? Or do you need them to hide your tears! "  
  
Jamie whined, his body shivering as he tried to scootch away from the blonde. He seemed completely defenseless.  
  
" Coop! Leave him alone! "  
  
Coop blinked, sneering as he came face to face with the most beautiful girl in the school. Ironically, he despised her more than anything. There were moments that she would seem attractive to him though. " Back off, Courtney... "  
  
Courtney made a disgusted face, crossing her arms and standing up as the buss stopped. " You have no right to pick on 'em! I aint' backin' off! "  
  
Coop turned away from her, shoving Jamie in the side as he got up from the seat and exited from the bus.  
  
Courtney beamed at Jamie, her hazel eyes shimmering in the sun that came from the windows. She had short sun-blonde hair that curled at the bottom, and a tan complexion. She wore a preppy wardrobe, consisting of a pink shirt with a collar that extended to her shoulders and revealed skin. She also wore a blue jean skirt that folded like a fan, and pink high-heels. A wide smile was printed on her face in greeting. " Hi...I'm Courtney... "  
  
Jamie hesitated as she raised a hand in front of him. He managed to shake it, following her out of the bus.  
  
" What's your name? " she continued, skipping the last step and descending to the ground.  
  
Jamie stuttered as he caught up, adjusting his glasses. " Uh...Jamie... "  
  
Courtney giggled, placing her hand in front of her mouth cutely. " You're funny. Where you from? "  
  
" New York City... " He replied, " My Dad got a job here in Jersey...s-s-s-so we had to move... "  
  
" That must be a bummer...you must miss your friends... " she said, dodging students as she tried to get to the entrance.  
  
Jamie shook his head. " Didn't have any ". He never had any friends, someone like Courtney was a rare occurance. Everyone was so proud and afraid to be seen around him, but she just walked up and started to speak with him...it was like some kind of miracle in his eyes.  
  
" Look, Jamie... " Courtney spoke, stopping in front of her locker. She started to fidget with the combination, Jamie's hot breath against her neck. She turned back around to look at him once her locker door was open. " I think it would be best for you to stay far away from Coop... "  
  
He studied her face in confusion, and remembered that Coop was what she called the bully back on the bus. " That bad? "  
  
" Yes... " Courtney sighed, " That bad. He does it all the time. When a new kid comes along, he continues to tease him until they can't take it anymore. When that time comes, he beats 'em to a pulp. Trust me, you don't want that ".  
  
" Is there some kind of bond between you two? " Jamie questioned, becoming a little more comfortable with talking to this blonde beauty.  
  
She grabbed a book and two binders from inside the locker, quickly studying the mirror on the back of the locker door to make sure her hair was just right. " You could say that. We've known one another since grade school, middle school is no different... "  
  
With that, she slammed her locker door shut. " See ya Jamie...your first class is Math, right? "  
  
Jamie nodded, and watched her motion her hand towards a room nearby. " That's the place, and good luck...you'll need it! "

* * *

(Lunch)  
  
" Hey Jamie! Over here! " Courtney shouted, waving her hands.  
  
Jamie noticed, and shyly waved back as he noticed she was sitting with a wide group of popular kids. The girls in her group all seemed to dress similar to her, which made his realize something. She was a ' Trend Setter '. He had no problem with that, his problem was if her friends would tease her for hanging out with him.  
  
She smiled as he sat down next to her, looking over at her other friends. There was three boys and two girls. " Guys...I'd like you to meet the new kid from NY City...Jamie! "  
  
He faked a smile, scratching his neck with embarrassment. The one thing that he didn't enjoy about Courtney, was her perky attitude.  
  
The three boys smiled, extending their hands for him to shake. He was a bit shocker at first, but decided to go along with it. " Hi guys... "  
  
" This here is Gary... " Courtney giggled, pointing to the teenage boy on the far left.  
  
" And this is Bridget... "  
  
Bridget winked, her amber colored bangs falling over her face as she tried to brush them back.  
  
" This is Jet... "  
  
Jet remained emotionless, sneering and glaring back at another table. Jamie noticed that Jet just happened to be staring at another girl.  
  
" Don't worry about him.. " Courtney whispered in Jamie's ear, " Jet's just a bit bummed because he got dissed by a girl ".  
  
Jet overheard and growled, refusing to look anyone of them in the eye.  
  
Courtney moved on, " This is Terrence. He's the son of Football Coach.. "  
  
Terrence was busy stuffing his face, his fat cheeks filled with food. He smiled up at Jamie, crumbs coming from his mouth.  
  
Courtney made a disgusted face and introduced the last person. " This is Snowie... "  
  
Snowie sipped her soda and waved, sparkles in her eyes. " Nice to meetchya, Jamie... "  
  
He grinned, adjusting his glasses. All these people seemed quite popular, he just felt a bit out of place. He was about to start eating, when something heavy hit the back of his head and caused him to collide with his food.  
  
**SVS: Cliffy! Yay! Read and Review! Hope you like my first attempt of OC's. They actually are necessary because they move it along, and give Jamie someone to converse with. Enjoy and no flames! Thanks!  
  
Coop: Let's hope I beat up Jamie in the next Chappie!  
  
SVS: COOP!!  
  
Super-Veggie-San**


	2. Discovery

**Opposites Attract  
  
Chapter Two - Discovery  
  
SVS: YAY!! People like it! I actually was expecting more Reviews...but I can't help but continue. Hope you like this...my Mom was a big help with this Chappie. And, so was SnowChaser. Thanks for the help chickie! And don't any of you worry, Coop and Jamie will be friends...eventually. I have lots of plans for this fic.**  
  
Laughter blanketed him, causing him to feel nothing but heat surround his face. Mashed Potato's not only covered his skin, but his black hair as well.  
  
" Coop! "  
  
The blonde just continued to laugh, the students around him joining along even louder.  
  
Jamie squeezed his eyes shut as the noise rang through his ears. His face began to burn with embarrassment, causing his eyes to tear. He refused to cry, no matter what. He used to get teased in Grade School for crying, and other kids would call him a girl or some other rude name.  
  
Courtney stood up from her seat, looking up at Coop in fury. He was a tad bit taller than her, which made it hard to get right in his face. " Leave him alone! "  
  
Coop grinned, grabbing the back of Jamie's head with his large fist. " Who's gonna make me? "  
  
She winced as the blonde began to crush Jamie deeper into his Lunch. This hadn't been the first time, she remembered last year when he shoved a whole Hamburger down a new girls throat.  
  
Snowie, who had been sitting quietly, not surprised by Coop's sudden act of cruelty, stood up. On numerous ocassions Courtney remained untouched from Coop's attacks, yet she still awaited the day when the large blonde would step across the line.  
  
Courtney answered, her body shaking as she stared back at those brown eyes. " Let him go... "  
  
Coop continued his assault, crushing Jamie even deeper into his Mashed Potato's. A wide grin was still printed on his face in amusement. " Outta my way, Princess... " He spat.  
  
She stepped back a bit, looking at Jamie then back at Coop. " I said...let him go! "  
  
Unable to control her next move, Snowie leapt forward toward the large blonde, placing a hard smack toward his face. Her hand began to throb as she stepped back, brushing back a strand of her long red hair as it fell in front of her face.  
  
Coop placed a large hand over his cheek, startled at Snowie's sudden reaction. A searing pain began to run through his face, but he refused to show any emotion whatsoever.  
  
The whole Cafeteria seemed to grow silent, shocked and confused looks pouring from students faces as they circled the group.  
  
Snowie straightened the collar to her Bomber Jacket, trying to keep her face hidden from view.  
  
Jamie lifted his head up to see what happened, mashed potato falling down from his pale face. He brushed some of the food from his glasses, adjusting them to improve his vision. His eyes suddenly widened to the size of his glasses as he observed a large red mark on Coop's face. He could tell that the large boy was making his best attempt to hide it, his lips forming into a scowl.  
  
Jamie turned his face in Snowie's direction, watching her hazel eyes quiver. He finally put it all together, and assumed that the loud ' THWACK! ' he heard was a slap.  
  
" Ok! Out of my way, everyone! " The Principal shouted, working her way through the crowds of students in her way. She pushed and shoved, finally managing to step in the middle. She observed the situation, recognizing the group. " Coop Cooplowski! "  
  
Coop refused to turn around at the sound of his name, staring daggers in Snowie's direction. No one ever slapped him, and lived to tell the tale.  
  
" Are you listening to me, Cooplowski! "  
  
He sneered, rotating around and still holding his cheek. " WHAT!! "  
  
The Principal stuck her chest out importantly, " Don't you talk back to me, young man! I assumed you started this! "  
  
Courtney watched Snowie walk over and help Jamie clean up, then looked back over at Coop with curiosity. His emotions had slightly gone downhill when Snowie had hit him. Maybe she'd damaged his pride? Or maybe there was more to Coop Cooplowski than meets the eye?

* * *

(Physics)  
  
" Hey, Jamie... "  
  
He jumped in his seat, slightly startled at the sound of his name. He looked over and came eye to eye with Snowie. " Oh...hi... "  
  
Snowie sat down next to him, placing her books on top of her desk. " We have a class together! How cool is that! "  
  
Jamie shrugged, his pale cheeks turning a shade of red as she stared at him. " Yeah... "  
  
Snowie folded her arms over her books, " Look. I'm real sorry about what happened today. Are you gonna be alright? "  
  
He stared out the window, blinking his beady eyes as he watched some kids playing Soccer in Gym. " Yeah.. "  
  
" Not much of a talker, are ya? "  
  
He sighed, placing his chin on his palm, " I thought moving to New Jersey would give me a new start, you know? "  
  
She nodded, " And it isn't? "  
  
" No, didn't you see what he did to me? "  
  
Snowie nodded once again. " Just because one lousy bully tried to ruin your day doesn't mean you should beat yourself up for it... "  
  
He rolled his eyes, not exactly in the mood for a lecture.  
  
Snowie continued, trying to determine what he was thinking. " ...You made some friends...that has to count for - "  
  
" Good Afternoon, Class! "  
  
She was broken off by the entrance of the Physics Teacher, and began to open her notes.

* * *

(Principal's Office)  
  
" Now exactly what happened today, Cooplowski? "  
  
Coop twiddled his thumbs, gazing at the floor as he became lost in his own thought. (Coop's Thought Sequences! Gotta Love 'em! Lol!)  
  
" I asked you a question! "  
  
He looked up at Principal Mcnee, trying to put on the most innocent face he could muster.  
  
Principal Mcnee crossed her arms and growled. " Mr. Cooplowski! That face will not work again! "  
  
Coop groaned, clicking his large boots together as he heard the Principal pick up the phone. He knew it, she was going to call him Mom...the person he feared the most.  
  
Mrs. Mcnee cleared her throat as she waited for a firmiliar female voice to pick up.  
  
_" Hello? "_  
  
" Mrs. Cooplowski? I have your son here... "  
  
_" What's he gotten into this time? "_  
  
The Principal could tell she was not happy by the irritated tone in her voice. " He started a fight during Lunch today! "  
  
Coop flinched as his Mother's loud voice could be heard across the room.

* * *

(After School - Outside)  
  
" Terrence? Where'd those Cookie's come from? " Courtney questioned.  
  
Terrence shoved the breaded sweets in his mouth, chewing them loudly. " Baking class! "  
  
She smiled, shaking her head as they caught up with Snowie and Jamie. " Hey you two! Getting along well? "  
  
Snowie beamed, patting Jamie on the back. " You could say so! "  
  
Jamie once again blushed, adjusting his glasses.  
  
Courtney cleared her throat, walking to Jamie's left. " So? How do you get home? "  
  
" My Dad picks me up! " He replied, scanning the area for his Father's car. He didn't see him, so he stood at the corner impatiently.  
  
" Well, see ya later Jamie! We take the bus! " Snowie waved, following Courtney and Terrence to the Bus Stop.  
  
Jamie waved back, a smile printed on his face. It felt good to have friends, especially those you quickly knew you could trust.  
  
His eyes widened as a Black Altima stopped in front of him. A firmiliar wrinkly face coming into view. " Grandma G? "  
  
Jamie's Grandma motioned her head for him to hop in, a depressed expression on her face.  
  
He opened the door, closing it behind him as he sat upon the soft seating. " Grandma? What are you doing here? "  
  
She replied after a few moments, taking a deep long breath. " This isn't easy for me to tell you, Jamie... "  
  
He listened intently to her shaky voice. " What is it? Tell me! "  
  
She looked over at him, placing a hand on his shoulder. " Jamie...your Father. He's in the Hospital... "  
  
**SVS: Cliffy again! YAY! Hope you all enjoyed this Chappie! Read and Review! And don't forget to read my other Megas Fics! I also have a Megas C2 Community. If you have a Megas Fic that hasn't been added there...let me or SnowChaser know.  
  
Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
